A Land Beyond Equestria
by Equestria's Wonderful Ponies
Summary: It was a normal day for Cotton Candy and Cinnamon Sweets in Equestria. Until, somepony left a certain mess. The two friends meet the human versions of various ponies. But, this isn't Equestria Girls, so they may find their friends and themselves a little different than before. But meanwhile, their human counterparts become their pony selves. Sometimes, people are meant to meet...


**A/N: I whipped this thing up preeeetty quickly. Now all I have to do is spellcheck everything. Ugh. This is gonna be a long day- Even with pretty keen eyes.**

**EDIT 1: This isn't really an edit.. I made it before the story was actually turned from a StoryFormatX. Anyways, done spell checking. I didn't mess up at anything, except.. I realized I really needed to replace some things with others. And I spelled an with in. And I didn't realize it when I was doing it, but I actually did it purposely.**

I sighed and began to inhale and exhale. At least I was taking it better than my now brunette haired friend. She was running around frantically, waving her hooves up and down. How did her candy mane, which resembled Cotton Candy in some way, even BECOME brunette?! Wow, she was being idiotic. Anyways, this wasn't a time to panic. We needed to figure out WHERE the hay we were.

"Hey, calm the heck down. We don't NEED to panic right now. What we NEED to do is figure out where we are. So come on, pack your stuff, get your lazy butt out of here, and try to find some ponies."

The brunette-maned friend of mine sure seemed to calm down. Yeah, if calming down meant getting angrier than a lion being stabbed repeatedly, poked, and teased with it's favorite snack. All the while stuffed in a VERY small, stuffy, tight cage. And she started to yell instantly.

"CALM DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO US?! THIS WORLD COULD BE AFTER US, AND.. WE COULD GET KILLED, TORTURED, OR WORSE!"

She was so close to me that I actually had to wear earplugs. Thankfully, I had some. And even though they were the best brand around, and made a lion's ROAR mute, (Trust me, that actually HAPPENED.) even THEN she could've made me deaf. She could really use the taste of a pastry right now. Despite that, I sighed, and thought to myself;

_'Smart move, dumbutt brain...'_

And then, I decided to move. There was NOTHING what I could trip on, and it was impossible to trip on the floor. Still, I tripped. Stupid brain. Now, you may be wondering how it all happened. Let me tell you about it. It all started about A MILLION years ago... Just kidding. One hour ago.

Cotton Candy moved around angrily in a hurry. I couldn't see her, of course. But I could hear her. I have VERY sensitive ears. Anyways, I was just standing in the bathroom, dressing myself up in human clothes. Being a pony, this would be rare, but I actually had an interest in humans anyway, so it didn't matter. I continued checking myself out, and then decided to practice walking around. I'm so much like Lyra.. Steadily, now... Walking to the door wasn't easy, even though I had my arms straighter than a ruler being forced to stiffness.

Still, hearing Cotton Candy's business was agitating, distracting, and unhelpful. I slowly opened the door, only to hear Cotton Candy's bumbling yell.

"CINNAMOOOOOOON!"

And Cotton Candy sounded ANGRY. As soon as I slowly walked out, on the edge of losing balance, she glared at me with an unhappy look. That, of course, shocked me. And now, I was butthurt (litterally), lying on the floor, with a large back pain and headache. And she started screetching like an insane buffoon.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS MESS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CLEAN THAT UP?! AND I JUST SPENT WEEKS POLISHING THE CARPET! AND YOU KNEW! SO YOU DECIDED TO GO AND MAKE A HUGE MESS. WHAT A SMART MOVE! I WONDER HOW YOU FEEL TRYING TO CLEAN THIS UP! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHY DON'T _YOU_ CLEAN THINGS UP AND DO CHORES FOR A CHANGE TO SEE HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME?! YEAH, DO THE DISHES! AND THEN, YOU CAN GO DO THE LAUNDRY. AND THEN MAKE DINNER, DO THE TAXES FOR THIS HOUSE, POLISH THE CARPET, THE FLOOR, GO BUY STUFF, here's a list, AND WHY NOT GO AND SPEND ALL OF _YOUR_ MONEY TRYING TO PAY FOR THIS HOUSE?! AND TOMORROW, YOU CAN RUN THE GARAGE SALE INSTEAD OF ME! MAYBE YOU CAN USE THAT MONEY TO BUY STUFF WHILE I JUST SIT AND RELAX ON THE COUCH?! YEAH, AND I CAN WATCH A MOVIE! AND HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH IN AGONY WHILE I MAKE A MESS OF THE THINGS YOU JUST FINISHED AND WORKED SO HARD ON? AND THEN I CAN TELL YOU TO DO IT AGAIN. AND THEN, WHEN YOU MAKE A PRECIOUS DINNER, WHICH YOU ARE VERY HUNGRY FOR AND SERIOUSLY SPENT LOTS OF TIME MAKING, MAKING SURE IT WAS PERFECT TO THE VERY LAST ADDITION, HOW ABOUT I JUST GO AND EAT IT FOR YA?! YEAH, I CAN GO AND GOBBLE IT UP FOR YA AND MAKE THE DINNER WASTED!"

She FINALLY finished. I was never so relieved to hear her stop talking in my life.

Do you know how hard it was to IGNORE that? Very hard. She pointed to this huge mess that I KNOW wasn't mine.

"Excuse me?! Would you SHUT your mouth, stop rambling about, and CLEAN YOURSELF THE HECK UP?! I didn't make that mess, so get up your LAZY butt, and stop lying to me about it!"

Ugh, lie with -ing and the end is such a tricky word. Lying? Lieing? Liing? Lyeing? Ugh! Leyeing? That got her madder. She opened her mouth, and I could tell she was about to yell, but soon remained calm, closed her eyes, and began to meditate. I sighed. "Sorry. But, I'm pretty sure that none of us made the mess. What is that thing anyway?"

Walking into the portal was a mistake. The "Portal" put me into a matter of electric shock. And WOW, it hurt. So, I did what everybody does when they're in horrible, utter pain. I screamed.

Now, of course, due to the fact of Cotton Candy not being deaf, she heard me. She opened her eyes, and grabbed onto me. She could take pain. She just hyperventilates. Strangely, I could see that she didn't feel the pain. Yet, she was still pulled into the "Portal" with me. Wow, that hurt. It was a moment of UTTER pain and... Just.. Ouch. I could see the portal swirling and pulling me in, all the while being pretty weird. That's what I saw until the world faded into black.


End file.
